Our Espada Adventure
by BleachFanGirl6464
Summary: My friend, Sierra and I get kidnapped by two weird guys. When we get there we met both funny and crazy characters along the way. This is very first fanfiction story and I wanna see what you guys think about this in the review section Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my very first fanfic so I'm very excited... This story is about my friend,Sierra and I going to Hueco Mundo!

Chapter 1:

The adventure begins...

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off, I looked at the time,_8:34 AM. My stomach dropped... "Oh crap I'm going to be late!" I screamed as I was rushing to get my school uniform_ from the laundry room. After doing my business I rushed out of the house running down the sidewalk towards the school building. I've finally reached my classroom and just walked in casually like nothing happened. I took my seat in the back row next to my friend, Sierra. Sierra was basically a simple girl, light brown hair, honey brown eyes, and a very unique personality for someone her age. "Why were you late for class?" She whispered to me, I simply replied "Overslept..." And just continued with my assignment or whatever... _This is gonna be a long school day, I thought..._

_*At my house *_

_" Anything cool lately, Vick?.." Sierra began with her curiosity at the correct_ level... I stayed silent not wanting to talk about anything. All of a sudden we both felt a crushing sensation in the air, " I think we should get some fresh air" I suggested... Sierra nodded in agreement as we both heard a crashing noise coming from outside. I slammed open the door to see two men, one of them had spiky electric blue hair with markings under his eyes and half a jawbone on the right side of his face. While the other guy had choppy raven hair , emerald eyes, with dark green streaks running down his cheeks and he had half a helmet on the left side of his head. Something about these two is wrong, I can feel it in the air. The ravenette looked at us "Either you two come with us or we'll take by force, which do you prefer?..." He said in a monotone voice. 'What are we gonna do?' I asked myself. I grabbed Sierra's wrist and rushed back into the house, locking the door behind me so those creeps don't get in. " Who were those guys?" Sierra asked with her voice showing concern. I didn't even bother to turn to face her knowing that those guys would find a way to get in here. Suddenly, I felt the same sensation I felt earlier, I turned only to see those two guys from before. "..." I remained speechless, _how did these two get in my house... even with the doors and windows locked shut? " Which one did Aizen say ta bring?!" spoke the man with the blue hair. Immediately I went right in front of Sierra with my arms out from my body in order for them not to get even close to my best friend in the world! I straightened my posture and looked at the ravenette with determination, " There's no way your going to hurt or even touch my friend! " I protested. "You have only 10 seconds to get out of my house or I'm gonna call the police!" The ravenette was unfazed by my threat he faced me only to say " I shall not repeat myself again, either you come with us or we'll take you by force..." We had no choice, all I could do is nothing but let them take both me and Sierra to wherever they were planning on taking us._

* * *

**Hi everyone hope you like the first chapter of my first fanfiction story. I promise it will get more better in future updates.I'll update again but for now I'm writing on pure thought.**

**So everyone have a great day and be happy! ~ Bye Bye**

**This story is for my friend, Sierra!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of thank you guys for reading this story, I know it's kinda lame but I just want to thank my friend, Sierra and I wanna thank sarahkagamine13 for being the first to favorite and follow this story. In addition, I don't own Bleach I just own a laptop and my imagination.**

**Now onto the story!**

Chapter 2:

Aizen-sama

"What are you doing? " Sierra whispered to me with her voice filled with concern , I didn't even bother to look at her knowing if I face my friend she'll get hurt by those two. I quickly responded , " Fine... we'll go with you , but if you try anything on us I'll kill both of you! " The ravenette simply sighed at my threat and looked me in the eye " I see... Very well I'll come for you two have only one hour to get what you require and you may only say goodbye to only one person and one person only." I looked down at my feet , 'how can this guy just walk in here and say those things' I yelled in my head as the blue head walked up to Sierra and I , he spoke " I don't even see what Aizen wants with you two... You both look pathetic!" The ravenette just simply sighed at the bluenette's tone in speech, I looked stunned for a moment 'What the hell are we gonna do?' I asked myself as the two men walked out of the house. Sierra was too quiet, even for someone like her, " What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked curiously. She merely nodded and spoke with a smile "Yeah, now let's get packed up and say goodbye." "Okay..." I replied. "So I'll say goodbye to my mom and you can say goodbye to who you want to say bye too..." Sierra nodded " Okay, I'm gonna say bye to... Catherine!"

* * *

*1 hour later *

Those guys were back and all I could do was just do what they told us to do ,but this time it was the bluenette who was the so called 'talker'. "Okay were ready and packed like you told us to... So now what do we do?" I asked just partially out of curiosity, and out of no where we transported to some dessert with a black depressing sky with a cresent moon. Sierra and I were just dumb founded by this environment or as I shall now call it ' land of nothing'. "What the hell is this place?" I turned my attention to the ravenette, but the bluenette answered my question, " This is Hueco Mundo and you'll be stayin' here from now on. Got that, now stop asking stupid questions." I remained silent and continued to follow them until we came upon a building of some sort, the ravenette turned to face Sierra and I, " Aizen-sama is expecting both of you to meet him and if you dare show him any sort of disrespect, you both will seek dire consequences..." Sierra was too shocked to even respond to anything. We headed inside only to see a man with brown hair with his face showing a calm demeanor sitting on some sort of throne. He looked pleased by our presence as if he has a lot planned for both Sierra and I, " Welcome to Hueco Mundo , Sierra and Victoria. I am Aizen ,I hope my two Espada both treated you fairly..." He spoke with his face showing that calm grin. I guess it's my turn to speak now, " It certainly is an honour to be in your presence, Aizen-sama , but I do have one question if you don't mind." Great I sound like a complete suck-up now... Aizen simply nodded which I'm guessing is approval for me asking my question, " Um... What is it you have planned for both Sierra and I?" I asked with my eyes on the floor trying to avoid eye contact. " Dear child I have taken notice in your spiritual pressure that you both are very strong will and full of hope and that is what I seek in soldiers for my army, but I believe that you both need training for the upcoming winter war. Which is why I am assigning you as fraccions from now on." He answered. I felt like a five year old trying to solve algebra, " What exactly is a fraccion, Aizen-sama?..." I asked with my voice as small as a mouse. Aizen looked as if he was absolutely alright with my question " A fraccion is merely a subordinate who serves under their Espada. Miss Victoria you will be Ulquiorra's fraccion and Miss Sierra, you shall be Grimmjow's fraccion. Now I expect no problems from you two during your stay in Hueco Mundo. Do I make myself clear?" Sierra and I both nodded in understanding towards his order. And so begins our new life as fraccions...

* * *

**Hi I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to post more frequently but it's almost summer so I will have plenty of time to update new chapters.****My friend, Sierra and I both thank you all for reading. Make sure to leave some reviews! In addition Catherine is Sierra's baby cousin...**

**~ Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone and welcome to the third chapter of Our Espada Adventure, I'm trying to keep everyone in character so maybe in some parts they'll be OOC ( out of character ). Again I do not own Bleach, I just own a laptop and other things... In addition I'm going to have a few OC's here and there.**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Uniforms are weird...

I glanced around the throne room to find this ' Ulquiorra ', I went up to the bluenette " Are you Ulquiorra ...?" I assumed, and instead of receiving a good answer, I received " NO YOU STUPID MORON, DO I LOOK LIKE AN EMO LORD TO YOU?! THAT FUCK FACE IS ULQUIORRA!" I turned to where he pointed to see the ravenette who was as quiet as ever with his hands in his pockets like he doesn't have a care in the world. I took a deep breath and walked up to him, " I guess you must be Ulquiorra... Aizen-sama assigned me as your new fraccion" I tried to put a smile on my , but I felt almost scared in his presence. I had almost forgot that we were in the presence of Aizen, " Ulquiorra, can you show your fraccion where she'll be staying and Grimmjow you shall do the same..." Now his voice seemed so calm but demanding at the same time ,both obeyed Aizen's command. I saw Sierra follow Grimmjow into another corridor while I followed Ulquiorra into another corridor which was a boring corridor at the very least.

* * *

* In the Corridor *

I hate being silent, it doesn't make a good impression " Um... I have a question, Ulquiorra." I spoke with the tiniest voice you can ever possibly have. Ulquiorra didn't even bother to face my direction, " What is it?" He answered with a monotone voice, I froze for a moment ' What is up with this guy?' I thought. Without any further hesitation I gave him an excuse instead, " Never mind... Sorry..." 'Damn how can I apologize like that , mom never said to apologize for something you didn't do!' I yelled at myself while trying to keep up with him down the corridor of boringness. We've finally reached a door which lead to a small room with blank walls, a bed,a desk, and one window, ( talk about depressing...) I walked inside the small room when I heard Ulquiorra's voice from the doorway, " Is this yours?..." I turned to see that he had my backpack in his hand, I nodded and quickly grabbed the backpack without any hesitation. 'Why am I his fraccion? I wonder how Sierra's doing...'

* * *

*Sierra's POV*

'Jeez this place is so boring , no wonder everyone is a killjoy here...' I thought to myself while still following Grimmjow down the stinking hallway to my upending doom. "So your an Espada?... Sounds cool!" I immediately regretted saying that when Grimmjow lowered his pace, he turned to me " Look since your my new fraccion and your a girl, I'm gonna go easy on ya. Got that?" Jeez this guy's scarier than Victoria when the Walking Dead season is over. Immediately we arrived in some sort of room and in the room there was about five other guys who are probably fraccion, too. Grimmjow spoke "Alright this girl right here is Sierra and she is now my new fraccion, so if anyone wants to complain, ya better shut your ass up!" I remained silent as the men nodded in understanding. 'Wow this guy is an Espada? I hate to admit it but this guy's just plain psycho, but kinda cute...'

* * *

* Back to Victoria's POV *

" Wow these rooms are so weird, well might as well unpack before 'he who shall not be named' comes back..." I said to myself while trying to adjust to this ' new' room. As I was unpacking I heard a knock on the door, " Um, excuse me I'm here with your uniform..." it was a quiet and soft voice which surprised me at the very least. I quickly ran to the door to see a young girl with long dark purple hair pulled into a ponytail about my age with a bone choker around her neck, she was wearing a sleeveless blouse that looks similar to a corset and she had her sleeves separated from the dress covering her entire arm except her shoulders. I greeted her with a small smile, " Oh hi, I'm Victoria so what's your name?", she looked at me like I was mental, but her expression changed."My name is Emiko Yatsoha, ma'am..." she bowed her head , " Here is your uniform..." Emiko quickly handed me my new uniform and walked fast down the hallway.

I looked at my uniform with a confused look on my face, " Jeez Lord Aizen you have a weird taste in your uniforms, but I like it..." I said out loud to myself in my ultimately depressing room...

* * *

* Sierra's POV *

I'm stuck in a room with just guys which is the scariest thing any girl could experience in their lifetime. Grimmjow walked into the room and threw something at me, it looked like a uniform of some sort. "What's this?..." I asked with a confused look on my face, Grimmjow looked like at me as if I was some crazy person. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, " It's your uniform and you have to wear it at all times, okay?..." I just nodded and went to the restroom to put on this weird uniform...

* * *

**Hello everyone, I hope you liked this chapter, I have been having some computer problems but that won't stop me from writing!**

**Notes- **

**Emiko means child graced with beauty; smiling child. I thought it would represent my OC for her character. So I'm working on the fourth chapter right now so I hope I'll have it up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm now on the fourth chapter of my very first fanfic story. I want to thank FanGirl1567 for adding this to her favorites and for following this story! I don't own Bleach, if I did, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would have never died...**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Making friends...

Part 1

"Wow this uniform is so cool. I look like Maka Albarn but tons different!" I said to myself as I was looking at my new so called outfit, my outfit looked kind of like Ulquiorra's uniform if he was wearing a sports skirt. Just as that was said I heard a knock on the door, I rushed to the door to see Ulquiorra in the doorframe, " Come woman..." He said as he walked deeper into the hallway and of course I had to follow him. "I have a name you know..." I scoffed as I walked right next to him , ' Oh hell to the no, this guy has no right to call me by my gender, and I know I'm a woman!' I yelled in my head as Ulquiorra just had to say something that a smartass would say, " I know but I don't believe I should be treating you different than how I treat other subordinates..." I merely held in what I was about to say to him because he'll probably kill me. At the end of the slender hall there were big double doors, and of course we go into the mysterious doorway. We found ourselves in a room with a long rectangular table and there was about 10 other people sitting in these weird looking chairs, immediately Ulquiorra took his seat which was across from Grimmjow. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sierra who was wearing some sort of dress that reached down to her knees and she was wearing one of those big baggy pants that almost everyone else was wearing. I took my seat next to Ulquiorra which made me right across Sierra's seat, I looked around the table and I saw so many other people who were probably Espada too. Aizen walked into the room with his face showing that stupid grin, it creeps me out, "My Espada, we have two new members of my army today and I would appreciate it if those young ladies would kindly stand from where they're sitting..." Sierra and I both stood from our seats all eyes fell on us, I was frozen, I couldn't move or speak at all. I saw Sierra who was just downright scared out of her mind, I took a deep breath and immediately I calmed down and I was myself again." Now I want all of you to treat them with respect, does everyone understand my order?..." Aizen spoke with a calm yet demanding tone, " Yes, Aizen-sama" everyone called out in an instant. Everyone was dismissed for them to continue what they were doing before the meeting had started, " Miss Victoria can I speak with you for a minute, please?",well everyone except me at least... I turned to walk towards Aizen as he spoke, " I'm going to have to send Ulquiorra on a mission and I was hoping if you can stay with Halibel while he was away. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my guest..." I shuddered in disgust with his words, I bowed down and looked to see a woman. This woman had tan skin, golden blond hair, and what she was wearing surprised me, face covered by a scarf-like cloth attached to a long sleeved shirt that reached no more passed her chest. I went up to her, " Um... Hi I'm Victoria, what's your name?" I asked, she didn't seem bothered with my question." My name is Tia Halibel, the third espada..." she spoke with a calm, smooth voice that almost caught me of guard, ' How come all the other guys look mean when she seems like the only nice person here...?' I thought.

* * *

* Halibel's room *

When we both walked in, I saw two women fighting while a third woman sat down reading a book. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN ME!? YOU LOOK LIKE A PIECE OF CRAP!" yelled the woman with dark brown hair, same as me " PIECE OF CRAP!? LOOK INTO THE MIRROR, A PIG LOOKS BETTER THAN YOU!" yelled back the smaller woman with night blue, short hair. When they noticed that Halibel was standing in the doorway, their faces turned a bright shade of pink, " We have another fraccion staying with us for a while since Ulquiorra is away. I want all three of you to not cause trouble while she's staying, alright?..." Halibel's voice was firm, as told the fraccions obeyed her. I was standing behind Halibel as she moved to the side, leaving me exposed to the three women, a woman with long black hair who was wearing a long dress with sleeves going past her hands walked up to me first. "Hello my name is Sun-Sun it's a pleasure to meet you..." Sun-Sun gave me a soft smile which gave me a little bit of comfort, then the woman who was fighting with the night blue head went up to me." You look like a descent kid,I'm Mila Rose, what's your name?..." she announced, I simply nodded and replied, " My name is Victoria". They smiled, then a petite woman walked up to me, " I'm Apache, good to meet you, Vick!" Apache grinned and held out her hand , I shook her hand and for a split moment, I felt happy.

* * *

* Sierra's POV *

I'm still in Grimmjow's room since the meeting is over, and I'm with the one of his fraccion, this fraccion seems to be one of those creepy guys at work. He has the bone thing on his head, teeth that look like those things on zippers, I gulped. "So what's your name?" I asked, he stared at me for a second, but he managed to give his name, " D'roy, Arrancar number sixteen". I smiled, 'Awwwwwwww, if Victoria was here she'd hug this little guy' I cued in my head. " Jeez you're soo cute, you even surpass kawaii by a landslide!" I bursted out. D'roy looked at me like I was one of those crazy people that think everything is adorable or fan girls at the very most , " Ummmm, thanks, I guess..." He said scratching the back of his head, talk about awkward situations... Jeez Louise, the Espada are boring and weird. Luckily I'm the only normal one here besides Victoria, ' I wonder how Vicks doing... I know I've made a new friend already!' I grinned letting my teeth show.

* * *

**Hello my yaoi buddies, I hope you like the first part of Making friends next chapter should be up soon but I'm having some trouble. That's why my friend Sierra is helping me out with the next chapter.**

**Again thank you for reading, but I have a question, I'm kind of new to this so, what's a beta reader and beta reading?**

**See you all next time, Bye Bye!**


	5. Questions and Answers

**Hi my fanfic buddies, lately you've guys asked me some questions. So I thought I would do this to answer them.**

**So onto the questions**

* * *

**Guest: :what do your uniforms look like? O_O**

**Answer: In the beginning of the fourth chapter, you'll find out... Sorry for not putting that in the third chapter**

* * *

**Guest: why dosnt grimmjow hit " sierra" ?**

**Answer: I have no clue but when the time comes I'll give out a spoiler...**

* * *

**Guest: WTF!? ok , no offence to you or the story, but who thinks the person who kidnapped them is cute!? but I love the story! great job!**

**Answer: Thanks and I'd have to agree with you there. That is crazy...**

* * *

**Guest: IS THERE GOING TO BE LEMON? if not thats ok! :)**

**Answer: I hate to say it but no lemon, if there was lemon in this story. It'd be rated M for sure! Thanks for understanding**

* * *

**Well I guess that's all, I'll be doing these little segments once in a while so ask away. Again I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and reading this story. You guys are what keep me writing!**

**See you next time my fanfic buddies and Bye Bye! Love you all :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my yaoi buddies, and welcome to the fifth chapter of Our Espada Adventure. Like I said on Questions and Answers, I'll be doing those segments so I can get to all of your questions answered. I don't own Bleach or it's characters, I just own this laptop.**

**Now onto the story**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Making friends...

Part 2

Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, and I are getting along great, I mean if you leave out Mila Rose and Apache yelling at Sun-Sun for no apparent reason then yeah things are good." Hey Victoria, wanna grab something to eat or something?" Apache yelled as she was walking to me, I nodded in agreement and before I knew it all four of us were out the door. As we were walking down the hallway to, well I'm hoping to be the kitchen, I saw a certain electric blue head strolling the hall with his hands in his pockets." What are you doing with them!? Actually you know what? I'm not even gonna ask, I'll leave that to Emo Lord..." he scoffed and continued down the hall, Apache chuckled " Ulquiorra let her stay with us, Grimmjow. Don't go assuming stuff that you have no business with!". I tried to keep myself from laughing by covering my mouth, Mila Rose snapped , " Let's just go, before Halibel-sama finds out!" all four of us sped to the kitchen as fast as we could. Finally, a sense of relief around this hellhole or whatever you can call it, as that was being thought, Mila Rose offered me a soda, I took the soda and nodded at Mila in thanks. "So Victoria where ya from?" Apache asked, I couldn't tell them where I was from, right? They'll probably tell Aizen, but what's the worst that can happen?... " I'm from Los Angeles, California, it's really nice there" I replied with a small smile. They looked at me with confusion, I pulled out a piece of folded paper from my pocket and handed it to Apache, "That's the beach near where I lived..." I clarified to the three. They looked suprised at the landscape in the picture. "It looks so peaceful..." Sun-Sun said still looking at the photograph, " Who are those guys?" asked Mila Rose pointing to a woman and a man with their two daughters. I bolted up at her question, " Huh..? Oh that's me with my family way before I came here!" I answered with a smile. We all laughed at my response.

* * *

* Sierra's POV *

" Grimmjow?" I started with my voice small, he looked at me, "What do you want? And if this is about your bitch friend then forget it!" "Well it's not..." I scoffed back. " What is it" He asked, I looked at him dead in the eye and said, " Can I at least go somewhere? It's boring as hell here!". 'God I sound like a little kid!' Grimmjow just stared at me, " Well why the fuck are you still here?..." I stared at him for a brief moment. " So I can go?..." I pointed to the door. Grimmjow stared at me for a good minute and just walked out the door. "Jeez, these guys are more fucktards than Aizen..." I mumbled to myself and off to find a adventure I go! I see Grimmjow walking down the sender hallway, "Hey, Grimmjow!" I waved at him from my end of the hall and run up to him. "What do you want?" He scoffed at me, I took a deep breath, "Listen, I'm just trying to be nice here. Apparently you don't know what nice is, so I want you to be my friend!" Grimmjow scanned me a moment until he just shrugs, "Sure ya little weirdo, it won't hurt... Right!?" His voice changed when he said'right'. I wonder why, I smile at him in appreciation, "Well I'm gonna find my friend, bye" I continue down the corridor of doom, eager to try and find my Victoria. I wonder where she is...

* * *

**Hi everyone I hope you liked this chapter and again I am so sorry this took to long to update. My computer system is acting up, but that won't stop me! See you all next time. Bye Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to Our Espada Adventure, I'm so sorry I'm not updating as much as I should. I hope this makes up for lost time... Again I don't own Bleach nor it's characters except for my oc's which I will add more in here...**

**Now onto the Story**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Nice to see you again...

*Sierra's POV *

Where the heck is she!? I thought to myself as I was wondering the corridor of DOOM! I've been searching for her for about 2 hours now, and I'm absolutely losing it. As I was looking around, I spotted a girl who looked to be around my age with long purple hair. "Hey, can you tell me where emo lord stays because I really need to find my friend or in his case, his fraccion?... So can you help me?" I approached the girl with a smile. She look confu d, "Emo lord?..." she was really quiet to begin with. I asked, "Nevermind, anyway have you seen a girl named Victoria by any chance and what's your name by the way?"She looked down to the floor and then shot her head up and faced me. "My name is Emiko Yotsuha and I do believe I saw Miss Victoria going to the kitchen with Halibel-sama's Fraccions... Do you need me to assist you to the kitchen?" She said with a plain expression, I nodded and in a instant she grabbed my wrist and we appeared in front of. door. "Here we are, I do hope you find your friend and good luck." She bowed and then just vanished in thin air. Well here's the door that might lead me to Victoria, I walked in slowly to see Victoria along with three other girls who looked older than both Victoria and I. And that's what I'm gonna do.

* * *

*Victoria's POV*

I heard the kitchen door open slowly, I turn to see Sierra in the door frame in, I'm guessing her espada uniform. "Sierra?.. Oh my god, are you okay?!" I was absolutely worried that the other espada hurt her or something! Sierra just laughed, "I'm fine, but what about you? And where's Emo Lord?" She asked looking around room or kitchen for that matter, I went to sit back down on one of the chairs me and the girls were sitting in. "Ulquiorra went to the human world to do some crap and he won't be back for a few days, so I'm staying with Halibel. Oh yeah, this is Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun!" I pointed to them as I was explaining everything to my friend. As we were all talking, a really tall guy walked in, he had kind of long, black hair , besides all that he had a spoon hoodie and a eye-patch which is just hilarious. Right behind him was a teenage boy with blond hair, an eyepatch like spoon head over there. "Uhhh... I like your outfit..." I tried so hard not to burst out laughing in front of this guy and his fraccion... Spoon Head stared at me for a minute, and he finally said, "Well, I'm guessing your Ulquiorra's very first and only fraccion. I'm suprised he hasn't killed you, yet, your pretty lucky. And you better take that as a compliment." I was a little suprised at that last remark, ' What did he mean by that ?' I thought to myself. I have just about have enough with all these guys treating women like were nothing, it's the twenty-first century and these guys don't have their minds on straight. I tried to keep my cool, "Alright, well thanks for the compliment." I gave the both of them a thumbs up. I must've done something wrong because the look on their faces was pure disgust, I shrugged it off and went back to Sierra and the others, " Don't think you can get away that easily, woman." I heard the spoon head's remark, knowing he's probably looking for a fight from me... I turned to him with my face as expressionless as Ulquiorra's, "If your looking for a fight, it's not happening. Go find someone else to patronize to death with your so-called threats, I don't have time for your childish acts..." I put my hands in my pockets and quickly walked to the girls. "What the heck was that!?" Sierra whispered to me from where her and the others were sitting, my emotionless expression turned into a soft smile. Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun looked amazed at how I handled the situation or either they were suprised at Spoon-head's reaction to my little 'Ulquiorra Moment'.. Either way I was happy!

* * *

*Sierra's POV*

I can't beleive Victoria did that, she's got guts to talk like Emo Lord to that pedo. Victoria's emo face turned into a smile in an instant, " I just gave this guy some sort of 'Ulquiorra Speech' or something. I mean, I've only met the guy a few hours ago and yet I already know what he sounds like!" She began to laughing at her response, I was too shocked to respond to her, I turned towards the girls who were just staring in shock at Victoria. "I see you three are doing alright..." I commented at the girls. I thought it was a perfect time to make that sarcastic comment, which apparently wasn't the best comment at all in the history of comments.

After calming down the girls, Victoria and I went for a walk around the halls of DOOM! Even if we didn't talk for a few hours, it would feel like years or something like that. "So how have you been so far? " I asked Victoria as we were walking through a hall with many doors along the sides, " It really sucks that I'm stuck with a guy who calls me 'woman', but on the bright side, he hasn't killed me with his Emo Destruction Laser, yet. Which I think is a good sign..." She replied with a dramatic voice at the "Emo Destruction Laser" part, which was kind of hilarious in the least. "So how's it going being a fraccion to a snarky, blue head?" She asked in return to my question. I laughed at her insult towards Grimmjow, he is kind of snarky in the least, "Who's a snarky, blue head?" We both jumped at the sudden reply which wasn't me nor Victoria. We both quickly turned around to see Grimmjow standing right behind us like some kind of stalker, "W-What are you doing behind us, Grimmjow?!" I stuttered out. "What? I can't take a walk around here or something? And by the way... I'm not snarky, woman." He turned to Victoria at that last statement. "My name is not 'Woman', just call me Victor, please..." Victoria had that emotionless expression on her face again, Grimmjow looked a little suprised at her statement about her name. "Isn't Victor a boy name in the human world ?..." Grimmjow had that 'about facepalm' look on his face, I kept looking from Victoria to Grimmjow, thinking Victoria might say something that can get her killed. "Yes it is, nevermind. Just call me Victoria, okay?" She smiled again, Grimmjow immediately gave himself a facepalm. "Alright, Mexian Fahita you got it, I've had enough with the names already, later..." Grimmjow continued to walk down the hall.

I looked at Victoria, who was absolutely pissed off, "Did he seriously call me... A Mexican Fahita!? Grimmjow, you get back here! My name is NOT Mexican Fahita!" She was yelling at him from the otherside of the corridor. Grimmjow waved him hand to her, " Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Taco Cabana..." Here we go... we just got here and already Victoria is being called names by guys... Wonderful. After dragging Victoria back to Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun, I immediately went back to my room to atleast get some shut eye from all this craziness.

* * *

* Back to Victoria's POV*

I can't believe Grimmjow called that, that bastard doesn't know what's coming to him. That doesn't matter now, all I want to do is go to sleep and wake up from all this, I walked up to Halibel, "Umm, Halibel-sama, where am I going to sleep?" I asked her, again with a quiet voice. Halibel seemed to be thinking for a moment, then she looked at me, "Is it alright if you sleep on the couch?... " She asked while pointing to the couch on the otherside of the room. I was a bit suprised that she would ask me about that , "Of course it's alright, Halibel-sama. I have no problem with that, it's absolutely okay!" I seemed to be a little skittish for replying to her. It almost looked as if Halibel-sama was smiling from behind her scarf , which kind of gave me comfort , I headed towards the couch with my backpack on my right shoulder. I'm too tired to do anything exept sleep and wake up in my bedroom in the human world where I can go back to a normal life. I'm done with this...

* * *

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry this took me forever to update. I've been having writers' block and I couldn't think of anything, but finally I came up with some ideas during my struggle. So anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter of Our Espada Adventure, I'll be writing more and the next chapter will be a Questions and Answers segment since I've been getting a lot of question from you guys. Anyways, love you all, Bye Bye!**


	8. Questions and Answers 2

Questions and Answers #2

Q#1. Guest- wait, wasn't nel the 3rd espada?!

Answer: Nel was the 3rd espada, but Nnoitora broke her mask and then she turned into a little kid, then Aizen replaced her with Tia Halibel.

Q#2. Guest-what was sierra doing in grimmjow's room?! O_O /

Answer: I had writer's block and I couldn't describe her room and then that came in my mind, don't think that something else happened. This is rated T for teens, if that did happen it would be rated M.

Q# - hey if sierra thinks grimmjow is cute, why dont u think ulqui is cute ?

Answer: I can't give out spoilers. It ruins the whole story, but as a person I adore Ulquiorra.

* * *

**Alright that's the end of the second segment of Questions and Answers. If you have anymore questions write them in the comments section below and if you want to know when I post new chapters, hit that favorite or follow button. Love you all, Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, welcome back to Our Espada Adventure, I'm sorry for the writer's block but I have been cured! So anyway, I don't own Bleach nor do I own the characters, only my oc's which I will add more later. Anyway without further interruption, let's start the Story...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Zanpakuto

*Victoria's POV*

"Victoria?... Come on, wake up, you have to get ready..." I woke up to Apache's voice in my ear, "W-What time is it ?..." I mumbled to myself, I looked up and saw Apache hovering over me which scared the ever living out of me. 'A meeting?... Dammit, Aizen will probably kill me if I'm late to my first meeting!' I jumped from the couch and ran straight towards the bathroom to change and get ready. After changing into my uniform and fixing my hair in about 5 minutes, Halibel, Mila, Apache, Sun-Sun , and I were out the door and heading straight towards where the meeting was taking place. We walked straight into a lab of some sorts where the rest of the Espada were already there, "Hey Sierra, do you know what's going on ?" I whispered to her, she only shrugged. Suddenly, Aizen came walking into the room with that stupid smug look on his face, " My fellow Espada, as you all know since yesterday, we have had two new additions to our family. Miss Victoria and Miss Sierra, may you please come up here?..." He announced, even that introduction sent chills down my spine. Sierra and I both walked up to Aizen , who smile grew more sinister with every step. e took, "Szayel, do you have them ready?" Aizen looked to a man with short pink hair, who apperently had a mask that looked like glasses, "Yes I do, Lord Aizen. Just in time..." Szayel had a lustful smile on his face at that statement. Szayel snapped his fingers then two fraccions came into the room, both had a weapon in their hands, one qas carrying a scythe with a blade on both ends of the handle and the other was carrying a sword with a hilt in the shape of a rhombus. Both fraccion handed the weapons to Aizen and quickly ran out of the room, "Miss Victoria, I am proud to present you with your zanpakuto." Aizen handed me the scythe and by instinct I took it, "And Miss Sierra, I am proud to present you with your zanpakuto." Aizen then handed Sierra the sword and she grabbed it from his cold hands...

Sierra and I both bowed while holding our weapon at our sides, "Thank you, Lord Aizen..." We said at the same time. After that everyone was dismissed to go on with their daily duties, Halibel allowed me to stay with Sierra for the time being, all we did was talk. "Can you believe this!? We have weapons! " Sierra was kind of terrified but excited at the same time, same goes for me, "Well I wonder what I can do with this. Wait! Remember what Aizen said when we first got here?! He said something about us becoming soldiers for the upcoming war." It was silent for almost 5 minutes until we had a realization of what we had to do in a few weeks, " We have to fight and kill people with these things!?" Sierra was as shocked as I was at that moment. We both ran straight to Grimmjow who was strolling down the hall, "Grimmjow!" We both tackled him and with that, all three of us plummeted to the hard floor. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO WANT?!" All three of us were sitting on the cold floor, just staring at each other from left to right or right to left "Dude, do we have to fight with these things?" Sierra was the first to begin the questioning. Grimmjow sighed, "I don't know, but since your humans, I don't think you will... Anything else?" Both Sierra and I looked suprised that Grimmjow didn't go off on us or something. I raised up my hand, both Grimmjow and looked at me, "Yes?" Grimmjow looked more confused than Sierra looked at that moment, " Why is Aizen so weird? Is he a pedophile or something?" I whispered, just in case anyone was coming around the corner. After a moment of utter silence, all three of us broke out laughing uncontrollably, "Who in the f& # would ask that?" Grimmjow could barely say those words clearly with all of us laughing our heads off, I wasn't even doubtful that someone couldn't hear us.

* * *

-3 Hours Later-

*Third Person POV*

After the girls have finally left Grimmjow alone, they headed straight to the kitchen since they haven't eaten all day, the girls began to talk about anything that came into their minds. "So, what do you think of Emo Lord? Do you like him?" Sierra began to have a devious grin on her face towards Victoria,which made her give Sierra a "f*&% you" look. "Well, he calls me 'Woman' instead of trash like everyone else, and by the way, we only had one conversation and then he left on a mission without notice." Victoria seemed a bit frustrated that she had to be a fraccion to a man who only shows respect towards superiors. Victoria suddenly raised her head to stare at Sierra, " When he gets back, he's gonna get a realization of what a real man should be. And that means he's gonna get a lecture from a girl who is only 2 inches smaller than that doesn't work, pray for me." She then took a sip of her tea, Sierra tried not to laugh at her friend's response, mainly because she might get tea up her nose. Victoria had an idea, she remembered that she had her mp3 in her pocket and immediately got it out, she began to play a song that was very popular before they left.

_Hey Macklemore, can we go thrift shopping? I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm huntin' lookin' for a come up, this is f*%&ing awesome_

The two girls began to sing along to song, not even caring if anyone could here them or not, "I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket. I'm huntin' looking for a come up, this is f*&%ing awsome..." With the volume turned all the way up, the music caught the attention of someone passing by the kitchen door. All of a sudden, the two heard the door open, by instinct they turned to see...

* * *

Hello everyone, I hope you liked this cliffhanger chapter and I wanna give a special shout out to **Generalhyna **for adding my story and I to his/her favorites and for following both me and my story, I really do appreciate it. So anyway, I have to go work on the next chapter. Try and guess in the review section who you think came into the room when Sierra and I are singing _Thrift Shop by Macklemore. So, anyway, Bye bye! :)_


	10. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Our Espada Adventure. I already 4 people who favorited and followed this story which makes so happy, again I will be making more oc's in the future. Also, I don't own Bleach nor do I own any characters except my oc's. Now onto the Story!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

-Kitchen-

*Victoria's POV*

Sierra and I quickly turned to the door to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway, grinning at us. "What in the f%$& are you two listening,too?.." He asked while studying the mp3, which was sitting on the table, still playing _Thrift Shop. _Suddenly, Grimmjow snatched the device off the table and began scrolling through my music inventory, looking at my metal rock music playlist "Hey, Taco Cabanna, I'm gonna play something you should be listening to..." He was still transfixed at the screen searching for whatever he was searching for. A minute later, I assumed he had found whatever he was searching for, "This is what you two should listen to..." Grimmjow pressed the play button, then the damn thing began to play _Heights by Eyes Set to Kill. _

_There's something running through my blood, takes hold of me  
It's taking me to heights you'll never see  
Yeah I'm your wildest dream  
There's something disturbing your sleep  
Well now you see  
Nothing's ever what it seems to be, now I'm all that you bleed_**  
**

"Grimmjow... How do you know about Eyes Set to Kill...?" I began to pinch the bridge of my nose, waiting for Grimmjow's explanation , "What? A guy can't listen to whatever seems cool to him?..." Sierra and I both shrugged at the question. I took a deep breath and got my headphones out, "Sierra and I have to go, but just listen to the music with these bad boys... Do NOT break my mp3 player because I'm gonna need it when Ulquiorra gives me a Emo Lecture of Emotionless!" I gave Grimmjow a stern look as I handed him the headphones, " Yes, Taco Cabana...". 'Seriously, this man doesn't pay attention to what women say...', Grimmjow looked a bit confused at my 'trying not to look pissed off' look, "What?" He asked me with that smug look on his face. I have just had enough of his stupid little racist remarks, " My name's not 'Taco Cabana' , 'Mexican Fahita', or whatever other name you have for me. My name is Victoria ! Got that!?" Sierra was in the doorway looking shocked at my sudden outburst towards the Espada. Suddenly, Grimmjow bursted out laughing, "Okay, okay I'll stop... Jeez...",he continued laughing and laughing like the mad man he was. I sighed, apparently this man is so stupid, it's sad, "Alright, Sierra and I are gonna go now, okay? Bye...", with that Sierra and I ran out the door and down the corridor...

* * *

Later that Day...

-Unknown-

*Third Person POV*

"Sierra, have you ever seen this place before, while you were searching for me?..." Victoria asked, looking around the unfamiliar room along with Sierra. As the two were studying their surroundings, they jumped to a creepy voice, "What are you two doing here? Lord Aizen will certainly not be pleased..." they both turned to see a man standing in the entrance, he was farely tall and he had silver hair that covered his eyes which made the two girl receive a shiver down their spines. The man turned his gaze to Victoria and a devious grin began to carve onto his face, "I see why Lord Aizen chose you to be Ulquiorra's fraccion, and speaking of Ulquiorra, he has come back early from his mission to the human world. He's been wondering where Halibel sent you off to..." His grin grew larger as he continued to explain to the young girls as it seemed to be forever until the man lead the two teenagers to a each different set of corridors.

As both the girls were returned to their rooms, both girl have an interesting experience with both of their so-called 'masters' to say the least. As Victoria returned to where Ulquiorra was, mainly because he's been wondering where she could've been doing while he was away in the human realm, she seemed to be full of joy to see the ravenette's face after 3 days. "Welcome back, Ulquiorra. How was your mission?" Victoria walked steadily toward the arrancar with a small smile on her face. " Have I not told yo what my expectations are, woman?" His tone was firm and clear, the young fraccion came to a hault at his response, "Well... Uhmmm, no. That was because you left to go on a mission before I could ask you what I wanted to ask..." The young teen wrapped her arms around her for security...

* * *

*Ulquiorra's POV*

The woman had that expression the human trash call 'Sadness', "What's the matter? Aren't you ' at home' here?" I asked her. I forgot that I had kept her backpack after receiving it from Halibel-sama, I went up to her and placed it in her hands... I felt a choking feeling when my finger tips touched her palms, and I tensed up for a reason I know nothing of, I looked down to see her looking back at me with pleading brown eyes. "Are you alright? You look stressed..." She asked, I couldn't stop staring into her eyes... It's been a long time since I've seen eyes like that, I've finally regained my sanity and quickly answered, "I am none of your concern, woman... Worry about yourself, alright?".

I was about to head towards the door until I felt a tug on my sleeve, " Can I go visit Sierra?" She mumbled. "Is she the only person you care about here?" I accused, she then turned to face me as her arm fell to her grip her zanpakuto... I grabbed her weapon to examine it, " This is what happened when I was away?" I asked her as she nodded in cooperation... " Alright, then I shall escort you to your ally's room... Follow me." I ordered. {Isn't Ulquiorra Poetic? =v=}

* * *

**That's all I have for this chapter, sorry... So, school had just started and I'm brain-dead again... So, thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time in Our Espada Adventure!**

**Bye Bye! I love you all 0v0! P.S. And don't forget to ask questions! I'll take the time to answer!**


End file.
